


Babysitting

by Thekawaiiblowfish



Series: Coming Home [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, keiko is adorable i love her so much, noya babysitting thou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekawaiiblowfish/pseuds/Thekawaiiblowfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Tobio are out of town, and Daichi doesn't trust Tanaka to babysit alone, so he calls up Noya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> I literally love keiko so much I think she's so adorable, and I'm glad I made this into a series because I have a couple of things planned for the cutie!!! also if you guys want anything written or have any ideas leave a comment!!

Hinata and Tobio are out of town, and Daichi doesn’t trust Tanaka to babysit alone, so he calls up Noya and asks him to watch Keiko for the night, and he’s more than happy to do it.

When Noya shows up he’s ecstatic to see Keiko; he lifts her into his arms and plants kisses all over her face and she starts to laugh.

“Uncle Noya! Stop, it tickles!” She can’t fully pronounce his name right; it comes out as ‘Nowa’ instead, but he doesn’t care if she never gets it right because it makes her that much cuter.

“Noya,” Koushi says, “We’ll be back by ten, at the latest. Make sure she’s in bed by eight thirty. Call us if anything-”

“You guys go have some fun! We’ll be fine! Right Keiko?” Noya reassures.

“Yeah!”

Daichi hurrys Koushi out the door before he can say anything else and mutters another thank you to Noya.  

“Do I really need to go to bed by eight thirty?” She mumbles, crossing her arms.

Noya smiles, “Not while I’m around, Kid.”

The first thing they is play volleyball in the backyard because Keiko really wants to get better at it so she can be just like her dads when she joins a volleyball team.

“I wanna be real good just like Dad and Daddy were, and I wanna be the ace too! I wanna jump really high and hit the ball and it goes like POW and BANG and everyone cheers for me!” She says as she hits the ball back over to Noya.

“You don’t wanna be a libero like me?” Noya pouts.

“I’ll be too tall to be a libero!”

Noya throws the ball a little too high, but she tries to jump up and get it. The ball grazes her fingertips, and she does spike it a little bit, but when she lands she’s a little wobbly and ends up falling on her butt. Noya’s afraid that’s she hurts, but Keiko gives him a thumbs up and a big smile (and now Keiko does that at every game whenever she spikes a ball and it’s always directed to her family in the stands).

After dinner (which consists of mac and cheese and ice cream because Noya can’t really cook anything that doesn’t use a microwave) they decided to watch a movie; Keiko picks out _Tangled_ , and they sprawl out on the floor with tons of blankets.

“I wanna be a princess!” Keiko says about half way through the movie.

“You’re already princess! A volleyball princess!”

“Like how Uncle Tobio was a king?”

“Yeah!”

Keiko falls asleep after the movie is over; her head rests on Noya’s shoulder and her arms are on his chest, and he knows he should probably move her to her bed but she looks too precious to wake up. Instead he just lays down with her in his arms, kisses her on the forehead, and they fall asleep on the floor.

Koushi and Daichi get back around ten, and when they find them sleeping on the floor covered in blankets Koushi immediately takes a picture while Daichi just shakes his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> keiko is a volleyball princess. end of story.  
> The next one is going to take place while she's in high school. I'm probably going to skip around a lot, time wise, and I hope that's okay!


End file.
